masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Roshanata XI
'Introduction' An Andorian colony world, Roshanata was once considered a wilderness to be tamed by adventurious Andorians. 'Star Geography' Mu Virginis or as the Andorian colonists call it, Roshanata, is a star in the constellation Virgo. Roshanata is a yellow star of apparent magnitude 3.88 and spectral class F2 III about 61 light years from the Sol-system. This star has 1.7 times the mass of Sol and 2.1 times the Sol's radius. It is shining with 9.8 times the Sol's luminosity, which it is radiating from its outer atmosphere at an effective temperature of 7,140 K about in the middle of its hydrogen-fusing lifetime of 2.5 billion years. Roshanata is orbited by 12 planets: *Roshanata I *Roshanata II *Roshanata III *Roshanata IV *Roshanata V *Roshanata VI *Roshanata VII *Roshanata VIII *Roshanata VIIII *Roshanata X *Roshanata XI *Roshanata XII 'Planetary Geography and Climate' While very nearly frozen all year round, Roshanata XI does have myriad islands and tidal shoreline that is unmatched in most of the Andorian Empire. Many active volcanoes are found in the coastal regions. Roshanata XI has more than three million lakes. Marshlands and wetland permafrost cover much of the land while glacier ice covers some 30% of the planet. The climate of Roshanata XI is arctic mild. Temperatures range from an average high of 65°F in July to an average low of 10°F in December. The hours of daylight per day varies from 18 hours in June and July to 6 hours in December and January. The coastal areas consist of temperate rainforests and alder shrublands. The interior areas are covered by boreal forests. 'Biology' The frigid biosphere included a minimal food chain, most of the fauna is imported from the Andorian homeworld. The largest creature on Roshanata XI is the Ice-bores, worms that live in the ice-packs of Andoria. Ice bores generate heat through a chemical reaction, creating the vast networks of tunnels that the native colonists use to move under the ice flows. 'History' Roshanata XI was founded in 1998 C.E. as a thriving industrial and economic hub for the Andorian Empire's frontier expansion. The first Andorian ship to reach Roshanata was the IAG Huvart under the authority of the surveyor Telen on 21 August 21, 1953. The first permanent Andorian settlement was founded in 1998 by the colony ship IAG Veuur, establishing a mere 200 colonists. Later, the Imperial Andorian Company carried out an expanded colonization program during the early-to-mid-20th century. For most of Roshanata's first decade under the Andorian flag, Shre'nav was the only community inhabited by Andorian settlers. They organized a "provisional city government," which was Roshanata's first city government, but not in a legal sense. Home rule for the colony was extremely limited or unavailable until later in its history when contact with the Andorian homeworld increased. However in 2154 it was conquered by the Xindi who ransacked the settlements. The Xindi Fourth Fleet, after their retreat from an attempted raid on Tandar space and running low on supplies and fuel, invaded Roshanata XI after a protracted bombardment of the primary settlement. While the Andorian colonists fought valiantly they were only defended by three out-dated Andorian frigates and a single Tellarite cruiser which all fell within an hour. Invading Xindi killed the majority still alive on the outskirts of the settlement while survivors fled into the northern icelands, which slow the Xindi-Repitillian/Insectiod advance. Over 18,000 colonists were killed but Xindi deaths were significantly higher. With supplies almost gone and the salvaged materials from the colony's remains, Xindi Fleet Commander Drevid ordered almost 80% of his troops, the largest consumer of his food and medical supplies, to occupy the settlement. Without the majority of the Reptilian, Arboreal and Insectiods infantry, only keeping the Primate and Reptilian elite ground forces, Drevid managed to extend his food stores by almost two-months. While the Fourth Fleet moves on with the intention of raiding and occupying a more habitable Coalition world, promising to return for the remaining troops occupying Roshanata XI, by the first week's end, most of the Xindi- Reptilians perished in the cold weather conditions on the Andorian colony. Coupled with resistance fighters from the remaining colonists whittling down their numbers, nearly 34,000 Xindi were killed or persihed from hypothermia during the entire colony's occupation. Roshanata XI was not reclaimed until 8 July 2155, when a small Coalition fleet drew off the last few operations ships the entrench Xindi had and managed to land a sizable ground force. They however found that the harsh time in the Andorian colony had killed most of the Xindi-Reptilians, while the Primates and Arboreals were critcally low on supplies and close to starvation. Of the surviving colonists only 900 of its original 20,000 residents were left alive, either hiding in small villages in the northern ice or brutalized prisoners of the Xindi. 'Armed Forces' *'Imperial Guard: '''Roshanata IX's defenses were handled by third-generation frigates of the Andorian Imperial Guard. As most of the ships are not capable of speeds faster that Warp 2, the majority of Roshanata's defense force are limited to picketts within the system. 'Society and Culture' Some of Roshanata XI's popular annual events were the Overlands Race that started in Virx and ends 12-kilometers away a the secondary mining complexes. It was an annual event following a foot dash by fire brigade teams in the colony's earlier years, trying to reach one of the complexes on fire when the only fire skimmer crashed in an aerial accident. The deutrium and metal industry dominates the Roshanatan economy, with more than 80% of the colony's revenues derived from deutrium extraction. Roshanata's main export product (excluding deutrium and helium gas) is seafood, primarily the Roshanata crab. Agriculture represents only a fraction of the Roshanatan economy. Agricultural production is primarily for consumption within the state and includes nursery stock, dairy products, vegetables, and livestock. Manufacturing is limited, with most foodstuffs and general goods imported from elsewhere. Employment is primarily in government and industries such as natural resource extraction, shipping, and transportation. Imperial subsidies are also an important part of the economy, allowing the state to keep taxes low. Its industrial outputs are gold, precious metals, zinc and other mining, seafood processing, timber and wood products. There is also a growing service and tourism sector. Tourists have contributed to the economy by supporting local lodging. 'Galactic Location' Roshanata-system is located 61-light years from Earth on the frontier of the Andorian Empire. 'Provinces and Cities' *'Virx''': Primary and only colony on Roshanata XI. Category:Andorian Empire Member World Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Colonies Category:Planets